Yuzuyu Hear beat
by Sincerely-a-person1997
Summary: Yuzuyu Always loved Shouta but will new feelings bloom for the foreign prodigy Kyo?


Chapter one

"Shouta stop" I pant "Slow down". Shouta keeps running "were going to be late again" he explains then I sigh "but why are you holding _my_ hand" I ask. He just looks back and smiles with his breathtaking , Heart pounding , genuine smile. "Whatever" I blush. We see the front gate of our school and he starts running faster "Shouta slow down were going to f-" then we both suddenly fall in front of the school gate. "ouch" I scraped both my knees. "Lets go Yuzu-chan" Shouta said "but Shouta" I say trying to express the stinging pain on my knees "what happened Yuzu" I look down "Nothing". He gets up "Okay come on then". When I get up the pain increases. Ouch. Shouta runs ahead of me. I feel a little helpless and I began to cry "Need some help" A foreign smiles with golden blonde locks and piercing vivid blue eyes "No" I answer. He keeps his hand out, I slap it back "I don't need your help" I try to get up and fall back and he picks me up "Let me go what are you doing" I yell. "Taking you to the nurses office" he continues "don't be so noisy" I punch his back "Let me down I can walk you pervert!". He doesn't let me down. We enter the school and people keep whispering and I cry "Let me g-" and Shouta Interrupts "Let Yuzuyu down please" then the foreign looks at my teary eyes "Yuzuyu Huh?". "Yes now please let her go" Shouta asks. "Well Yuzuyu my name is Kyo and I kind of need to borrow you".

"Borrow me" I ask and then Kyo starts running holding me tightly "Hold on" he laughs. "Shouta!" I scream. I think _is he crazy what is he going to do with me. _We reach the roof top and he puts me down gently "what is your problem" I slap him. He asks "Close your eyes" I push him "close my eyes are you crazy why would I close" he stops me "just do it " I hesitantly close my eyes _what is he going to do to me? Kiss me! Mom help me. _Then I feel a sudden burn "Don't open yet" he orders. _Exotic? _"All done" I look down at my knees and they have cute cup cake bandages on the scrapes. "Eh?" he smiles "you say eh? How cute" I stutter "B-b-band aids?" he looks at my face "Yes of course what did you think" he laughs "you pervert" I POUT "I'm not a pervert don't tease me!" He puts his first aid kit in his bag "You carry that around all the time?" I ask. "Yes, I have two younger siblings that I take care of" I look at my band aids "what about your mom and your dad" I curiously ask "My mom disappeared when my younger sister was born and my dad works a lot so I usually take care of them". I get flustered "Eh! I'm sorry I didn't know I mean" he pats my head "I know don't worry I'm very functional" I stand up "I will help you any time you need help do you have a piece of paper?" I ask. He digs through his black and blue bad with a golden star in the middle and give me a paper. I write my number down "Call me in trouble and in need" He smiles "Yes I will now lets get back to class" I salute "Yes sir" he pulls my hair "Your not enlisting in the army".

We get in the classroom and Mr. Okamoto yells "Where have you been Ms. Sakashita" I frown "Well I have well I mean I was" and Kyo says "Sorry I got lost on my way she was really nice and helped me find the classroom" and Mr. Okamoto laughs "O yes Mr. Ito we have been waiting for your arrival, Ms. Sakashita you may sit" I sit in my desk next to Marika. "Hello My name is Kyo Pleasure to meet you please take care of me" all the girls blush and fawn over him. "Marika is he famous?" I ask. "You don't know who cold note _is?" _she questions "No" I answer.

"He is a child prodigy he started playing piano at 4 and they call him cold note because when he plays you go cold and you can't move because he has you trapped in the music's melody" I yell "Eh?". Lunch time and Kyo sits next to Marika, Shouta, and me. "Your not Welcomed" Shouta sneers "Shut up Shouta don't be jealous" Marika yells. "Don't worry I'm only here for Yuzuyu do you have a problem lover boy" Shouta slams the table and grabs my hand and takes me out of the lunch room "Don't get close to him". I yell "eh? Why" I ask "don't be so naïve he doesn't really like you" I get flustered "I never said he did" He punches the wall and walks away. What's wrong with Shouta?

After school approaches and Shouta asks "Lets walk home together" I smile "okay" when we start walking I get a phone call _unknown?_ who would be calling at an unknown number "Hello" I answer. "Yuzuyu-chan!" I think I've heard this familiar voice before… _kyo!_ "What do you want" I hear a child ask Kyo "Kyo can I have some ice cream?" and he responds "Wait a second" then he speaks back to me "Can you come to the park next to the fountain" I yell "Eh? Now!" he replies "coming from the person who said to me today call me in trouble and in need" I stutter "O-okay I will be there" he sings "Love you" I hang up. "Shouta I have to go" he grabs my hand "Who was on the phone" I lie "My friend she needs me I have to go". I run to the park and I search for Kyo. Found him! And I see him with two smaller kids. I take a deep breath "Hi" and I take another breath "What do" and another breath "want". He hugs me "Help me watch Aoi-chan and Akito-kun and Aoi-chan runs up and hugs me "Onee-chan" and I blush how cute. "Okay" I smile. We play on the slide and swings. We eat ice cream and Kyo and me share a chocolate and Aoi and Akito share a strawberry. Then we all play tag and similar games. It gets dark and Aoi and Akito get sleepy. "I will take you home" I smile "Its okay I can make it on my own" Kyo insist "No I will" when we walk I hold Akito and Kyo holds Aoi. "Onee-chan" Akito yawns "yes Akito" he giggles "Will you marry Onii-chan" I laugh "Maybe" he hugs me "I love y-". We finally reach my house "Thank you for today" Kyo says "No thank you I had so much fun" He looks at my house "You better get in your house a man is starring at us" I laugh "Okay see you tomorrow." I hand him Akito and before I can get into my gate he asks "Can I pick you up in the morning for school" I nod "yes." I watch him walk away with his sister and brother. I get in the house and greet Kippei and run to my room and jump on my bed and fall asleep ready for the next day.

The end thanks to my Tsuki-chama! :D Thank you for being kind.


End file.
